the_angry_birds_plushtasticfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Origins
'''Space Origins '''is the eighth episode of The Angry Birds Plushtastic Show and its first season. It first aired on March 22, 2013, the one year anniversary of Angry Birds Space. Plot On one peaceful day, the birds are taking care of their eggs until later, an asteroid comes down into the birds' land. It reveals Ice Bird holding an eggsteroid. A mysterious machine comes and grabs Ice Bird's eggsteroid and the birds' eggs. This causes Ice Bird and the other birds to get angry and get inside a black hole that sucks them into a mysterious place. While the birds are sucked inside the black hole, they start transforming and gaining superpowers. It turns out that the birds are sucked inside space. Ice Bird shows the birds the way around space and it is up to the birds to get their eggs back and return to planet earth. Subplot While the birds go to space, the only birds left behind are White Bird, Boomerang Bird, Orange Bird, and Female Red Bird. Those birds chicken out except Female Red Bird because she was late for work. Sysnopis Part One The first part starts off with a closeup of the birds in random places. After a while, a noise hits in the air, stating that there is something coming from space. Character Appearances Red Bird/Space Red Blue Bird Yellow Bird/Lazer Bird Black Bird/Space Bomb White Bird Boomerang Bird Terence/Space Terence Orange Bird/Space Orange Female Red Bird Ice Bird (first appearance) Space Egg (first appearance) SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Space Piglet Space Helmet Pig Space Mustache Pig Space Fat Pig (Antagonist/First Appearance) Space King Pig (Main Antagonist) Stats Views (1st day): 2/4/1/3/3/3 Views (1st week): 16/20/36/8/21/19 Total Views: 53+148+46+11+23+19 Likes: 0/0/0/0/0/0 Dislikes: 1/0/0/0/0/0 Trivia *This is the longest episode in TABPS. *This episode was made for the one year anniversary of Angry Birds Space. *The planets shown in this episode from the game are: #Pig Bang #Cold Cuts #Fry Me to the Moon #Utopia #Red Planet #Pig Dipper #Danger Zone *This episode features a large ensemble cast. *This episode is split into 11 parts. *After this episode first aired, the series went on a two month hiatus without a new episode. *The following parts were aired on these days: #March 22, 2013 #March 29, 2013 #April 6, 2013 #April 12, 2013 #April 19, 2013 #April 26, 2013 #May 17, 2013 #May 24, 2013 #May 31, 2013 #June 7, 2013 #June 14, 2013 *ERROR: In the second part, Space Terence is in Pig Bang, however, in Angry Birds Space, he is introduced in the next planet, Cold Cuts. *For some reason, after Blue Bird has "transformed" in Part 2, he doesn't make another appearance until Part 4, however, he is not seen in his space form. *The only characters that appeared in all parts are Red Bird, Yellow Bird, Black Bird, and Terence. *All together, on April 13, 2013, the whole episode had reached 100 views, despite the fact the first four parts were only up. By the time that the sixth part was released, on April 27, 2013, the episode reached 200 views. On May 1, 2013, Part 2 received 100 views. By May 3, 2013, the episode reached 300 views. On May 25, 2013, the episode reached 400 views. Quotes TBA Goofs TBA Gallery TBA Episode/Parts TBA